This invention relates to log splitters and, more particularly, to a log splitter of the type having a ram for forcing a log against a splitting wedge.
There have been commercially many versions of portable log splitters characteristically having a trailer-like configuration for being towed by another vehicle and wherein there is typically employed a rail serving as a base upon which logs are placed for being split by forcing end faces of the logs against a splitting wedge by a ram, which may be hydraulically powered.
Heretofore, the chief limitation of such log splitters has been their inability to split large diameter logs. If the splitter is of the type having a hydraulic cylinder for driving the ram, it is not usual to employ an internal combustion engine which operates a hydraulic pump for delivering pressure to the cylinder. An increase in the diameter of logs which can be split has been obtained commonly by increasing the power of the engine but this greatly increases the cost and weight of the unit, amounting to a brute force approach to the design of the log splitter.
It is much more desirable instead to increase the capacity of the log splitter by improving the efficiency by which it splits a log. It has been found that if the splitting action itself can be improved to allow the splitting wedge to more readily and easily enter the log, a larger diameter log can be split without increase of splitting power.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a log splitter of the ram type having increased splitting efficiency for achieving splitting of logs of larger diameter than heretofore has been possible using a given ram power.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a log splitter which more smoothly and easily carries out the splitting action of a log by causing initial partial splitting of the face of a log prior to its being actually split by the splitting wedge.
A further object of this invention is the provision of such a log splitter which, during the splitting operation, increases splitting speed and throughput, while providing increased safety for the operator by reliably maintaining the log against the base or rail of the splitter as it is being split.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a log splitter in which the splitting wedge itself may be constructed of reduced weight and dimension, permitting reduction of the amount of expensive and heavy cutting steel heretofore needed for the splitting wedge.
Briefly, a log splitter of the invention includes a base or rail having a splitting device at one end and a ram movable along the rail for splitting logs by forcing their faces against the splitting device. The splitting device combines a splitting wedge and a penetrating device which extends forwardly from the splitting wedge for initial penetration of the face of the log, having a penetrating edge parallel to and in front of the cutting edge and located proximate the rail with height less than the cutting edge. The penetrating edge initially penetrates the log face at a location near the rail when the ram drives the log toward the splitting device. The penetrating device is itself of wedge-like, prow-configured character having diverging portions extending rearwardly from the penetrating edge on opposite sides of the cutting edge of the splitting edge of the splitting wedge to provide initial partial splitting of the log face near its periphery prior to its being driven against the cutting edge. Also, the splitting wedge is provided with a dorsal extension of reduced depth, relative to the cutting edge of the splitting wedge, to provide splitting of logs having large diameters.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.